Implosion
by whybother3
Summary: Nino is starting his undercover mission at beacon for his uncle ozpin but he has a small problem, he's mute like his cousin neo. This is a story of Nino's self discovery and development as a human who, while doesn't have a voice, can still speak his mind. First story please read
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who don't know I tried writing fanfiction before but it didn't turn out to well. It died halfway through and I promise that it will not happen this time. So I'm making a story about Nino the Genderbender of Neo who is inspired off of a gender bender of Torchwick. This is the first (hopefully of many) stories with Nino, this one's called Nino's Implosion. Enjoy!**

Uncle Roman assured me that I would be totally safe taking this mission. His plan required surveillance inside of Beacon academy and he said I would be the perfect fit. I would argue with him but like my cousin Neo, I'm mute. So I just nodded and he smiled patted me on the back and sent me off to beacon, and that's how a time bomb was put in my chest. Not literally but I knew something was going to happen at beacon and I was going to be the cause of it.

A week later I stepped off the ship at beacon, excited to start my undercover surveillance for uncle Roman. I had no idea what he was planning I just knew that a man named Ozpin was my target. I was supposed to act like a normal student and keep sending Roman information about Ozpin's plans. I heard an explosion in as 2 girls bumped into each other sending one of their belongings everywhere. I would have helped but I'm scared of girls. My cousin Neo gave me more than enough reasons to be afraid.

I hurried along to the stadium, following everyone else. I sat down next to a guy who looked my age , and to my horror he quickly introduced himself. " Hey there, I'm Thomas. What's your name?" he asked and I went to pull out my scroll. I typed out, _Hi I'm Nino, and I'm mute._ Thomas stuck out his hand and I shook it, "Nice to meet you Nino," he replied as he looked up at the stage "Ozpin's here we need to listen".

Ozpin walked on to stage and gave his speech but my mind wandered away from the talk as I thought about how I should start doing my mission. Ozpin was my high priority target so I should focus on getting information about him first but I needed to be accustomed to the school first. I got lost in thought and I realized that Thomas was tapping me on the shoulder." Nino? Earth to Nino? Are you there man?" I nodded and stood up. " Let's go Nino." Thomas said walking towards the ballroom. I followed him making a note not to be caught off guard like that again. As I walked into the hall I saw the two girls from before but everyone else was unknown to me. I sat down and started to fall asleep but not before noticing the guy in the onsie. I chuckled to myself and went to sleep, thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow in my first full day of my mission, and wondering who my teammates would be.

 **So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment/ review below so I can get better. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading my first story. Here's the second chapter I hope you like it!  
** I was running. I didn't know why I just knew I had to get away. Away from what? I don't know. I was going faster and faster and the sounds behind me got louder and louder, snarling, growling, scratching, clawing, gnawing, running. Always thing leaped on me and I screamed. I just screamed.

I woke up, sweat on my face, and looked around. It was nighttime at beacon and nothing was chasing me. I sighed and someone noticed me. He had a slim figure sort of like me except he looked like he knew what he was doing, like he had an actual purpose. He walked over to me and sat down saying "Hey my name is Adam. I noticed you couldn't sleep so I came over. What's your name?" I took out my scroll and typed _M_ _y name is Nino. I appreciate your concern. I'm just scared for tomorrow since I don't know anyone._ A dam smiled as he replied "don't worry Nino everyone is scared. You just have to get over it". I frowned still worried of who I would pair with and what they would think of me. Adam put his hand on my shoulder explaining "All people you could be paired with will be accepting of you trust me." He stood up and walked back to his sleeping back saying,"I'm going back to sleep, night Nino." I waved good bye to Adam as I fell back to sleep, my nightmares subsided, and I went out like a light.

Morning came too fast, and started off with a hyperactive girl shouting it's morning at the top of her lungs. _A_ _mazing start_ I thought as I grouchily rose from my sleeping bag. Adam's words stuck in my head as I went to get into my combat gear. I looked down at my hand noting the locker number I was assigned. _3_ _4 is my locker and the password is 0129, seems pretty simple,_ I thought, walking to the locker room. Amidst the talking about teams, debates involving dairy, sounds of sloths, and promotions for pumpkin flakes I found locker 34. Inside there was my blue t shirt, camouflage quarter zip and sweatpants and a box labeled _B_ _linding Night._ On top of the box there was a note. " _My dear nephew here's your weapon. Do your job and I believe in you. From, Uncle Roman._ I heard the announcement for the first years to head out to the cliff and I followed the swarm of students out to where my real mission would begin.

 **Sorry for not updating last week I took break over thanksgiving. I hope you all had a good holiday. So my regular update schedule will be every Sunday from now on. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. It's going to get interesting in the next one.**

 **Whybother3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter number 3! So excited. I hope you enjoy it.**

I followed all the other students to the edge of a cliff wondering what was going on. Ozpin and Glynda was there. He instructed us to stand on these platforms and explained that we would be put into the forest and sent to find a relic. "There has been a lot of talks about teams ," he said "the first person you see is your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!" shouted the girl who blew up the first day. Everyone else was shocked since I assumed people had already started to make teams.

"good luck," Ozpin said and I was launched into the air towards the forest. I was flying and I felt so alive, so free, so perfect. Then it all went away as I saw the trees coming at me too fast. I pulled out _Blinding Night_ from its case and stabbed it into a tree, ripping up the bark, to slow my descent towards the ground. I dusted myself off and observed my trusty weapon. A dagger with the name inscribed on the hilt, shinning silver gleaming in the sunlight. I started walking down towards where the relic was when I heard a sound. On high alert, I turned around and saw an Ursa looking at me, snarling. _Let's go then_ I thought as I charged the beast, but another sound from above made me stop in my tracks.

I looked up and saw everyone else flying in towards the forest, and so did the ursa because it turned away and ran from me. I put my weapon away and watching the other fly over my head. I saw one land closer to me and I walked over to them. He was muscular with a broad build, doned in armor. "Hey," he said holding his hand out " I'm Orion. Your Nino right? Thomas told me about you. He's my friend". I took his hand and shook it. "Let's go," he stated as we charged into the forest heading towards the relics.

 **Sorry guys for the wait. I will be updating the story on a bi weekly basis(once every 2 weeks). I hope you liked it. Please review and comment your thoughts.**

 **Whybother34**


	4. Sorry

Sorry guys I was on winter break. The next chapter will be up by sunday.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright i'm back at it guys let's go chapter 4!**

Me and Orion charged into the woods towards the relics. We were expecting a fight but it seemed like all the grim where somewhere else. Orion and me stopped at the top of a hill and took a good look around the area. "So," he questioned " that's a nice dagger can I see it?" I nodded and handed him the blade. He studied it intensely looking over each inch. After a minute he responded " That's a nice dagger, does it have any special powers?" I shook my head because I didn't want to tell him yet. It would shock him. He shrugged and we resumed our race towards the relics. We reached the relics and I grabbed a pawn since there wasn't any other pieces left and we booked it towards the start. I saw someone running at me and I stopped. It was Thomas and Adam and behind them were a swarm of ursai.

"Nino!" Thomas and Adam shouted and then looked at each other in shock. "How do you know him?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter now let's talk about it when we are alive" Thomas responded. Us four lined up and drew our weapons. Adam had a lance, Thomas had a bola, Orion had a bow and I pulled out my dagger. Orion drew his bow and shot one ursa in the leg, and I charged in while it was downed. Thomas and Adam charged the other ursa, lance and bola ready to fly. I jumped onto it's leg and used it to climb onto its head and I jabbed my dagger into the nape. The ursa roared and shook its head, flinging me off and onto the ground. Orion shot its head and the ursa fell down dead.

I turned around to look at Adam and Thomas and I see the ursa trapped under the bolo as Adam cut off its head. "Well that was unexpected," Adam announced "we should probably get going before more show up". Orion nodded and we headed towards the cliffside where we began. We got back to beacon and waited to get officially named as a team. The girl who blew up the first day was the leader of team RWBY, and the guy who didn't have a landing strategy was the leader of team JNPR to my surprise. We were finally called up and ozpin announced to the crowd " Adam castro, Thomas shunui ,Orion red, and Nino you are team ATON lead by Adam castro. The others gave Adam highfives and fistbumps but I didn't feel like celebrating. As we walked to our new dorm the only thing that was on my mind was that the first part of my mission was over. Now here comes the dirty work.

 **The last names are so my friends who are reading this can tell who the people are inspired off of. I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry for not posting one during winter break.**

 **Updated end bit: Good lord that episode was deep. I almost cried. volume 3 episode 8 is definitely the most emotional episode so far. The trailer teased the whole blake not trusting yang thing but that wasn't big. The end of the episode was the worst. I'm not spoiling but not what mercury did with the leg but what he said at the end makes me hate him the most.**


	6. sorry2

Sorry guys I got snowed in a I have totally forgot about implosion. Don't worry a new chapter will be up by friday


	7. Birthday!

I forgot that I turned 17 today. I'm really sorry about delaying it even more but next Friday it will be up.


	8. Chapter 5

**chapter 5. sorry i got hooked on miraculous ladybug. If you haven't watched it and you like really adorable ships go ahead.**

We went into our dorm room and all sat down on our respective beds. "Well I'm tired but let's get to know each other better" Adam stated after a long silence. "So I'm Adam and I..." I drowned out their words and fell asleep, tired after the long day. I knew I wouldn't need to know anything about them since I was here for my mission, I didn't need to start making friends. My dreams are always loud, taunting my forced silence. I was at a party and the music was loud, the people were dancing, grinding on each other and I was alone in the corner. Suddenly the whole party stopped and looked at me before they all were shredded by grimm. I woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. I rolled out of bed and walked out into the hallway exploring the school. I heard talking and I recognized Ozpin and Glynda's voice.

"I don't understand why you let him in here ozpin." Glynda said " You know he is here to help Roman why didn't you kick him out?" I kept walking closer to the voices exploring the halls. I found a room and waited outside. Ozpin scoffed and replied to her  
"Glynda you need to understand, let the enemy think they are winning when in fact we know their plans. They think they're so clever but instead we know they aren't." Ozpin turned towards the door to the room where I was and I felt a chill.

"Ok ozpin I'm going to bed. We have a whole semester ahead of us and I need some sleep," Glynda said as she stood up and left the room. I activated my semblance and turned invisible as she walked right past me. Ozpin strolled to the doorway and looked left then right and then said "Nino I hope you have had an interesting evening, please do come in," staring right at me.


	9. Chapter 6

**So how did you like that ending?I cried. My emotions**

I deactivated my semblance and followed ozpin into the office, scared of what would happen to me. He sat down and I sat across from him in silence. After a while Ozpin said ¨Nino what are you doing here? I assume your uncle put you here correct?¨ I nodded, thinking about what Uncle roman told me to do. I was supposed to lie to my captors and abandon beacon ASAP. Ozpin words halted my thoughts ¨What if I told you that you are a pawn?¨ I wrote down on my scroll, _of course Roman is the master behind the plan and I'm helping him._ Ozpin shook his head and replied ¨ Roman is a pawn, you aren´t even a part of this. You´re bait used to make us think that we won when in fact we are all dead. Cinder, your uncle's boss, is the one who´s running this game, she makes the rules and she decides who lives or dies.¨ I dropped my jaw in shock, and after 2 minutes typed to Ozpin _So what choice do I have? If i bail out she will kill me right? What do I do?_ Ozpin looked me straight in the eye and said the words that changed me forever ¨Stay here and work for me, or run away and hide from her. The only choice you have is to fight against her, or run and escape. I´ll give you one day to think about this and then come to this office with your decision. I´ll give an explanation to your teammates if you leave. " I left the room feeling unsure of my fate, only knowing for sure that I was in danger.


	10. Sorry 3 (I'm making too many of these)

hi there whybother here sorry for not updating. I had some issues with grades and a lot of stuff has happened. I just want to announce that I got a 34 on my ACT which to those of you who don't know is a test that is used to determine if you get in to college. I got 34 out of 36 so unless I want to go to yale(which I don't) I'll be fine as long as my grades are good. Other news I got a 26 on the writing, which is way higher than any of my other friends. I guess I'm a good writer? Anyways thank you for not complaining for a lack of chapters. Kik me at whybother34 if you want to talk I'm always open to hear suggestions or just if you want to chat.

Sincerly

Whybother


	11. Chapter 7

I never saw him again. I never looked back as I sprinted away from the school, away from vale, away from remnant. I wanted to be gone and I wished that I could fly to the moon. It's still shattered but pretty soon here will be vaporized. As I made it to the town square it happened. Hell on earth. Grimm came out of the ground, bigger than I had ever seen before. The sky was black with nevermores and gryphons as the onslaught began. I ran away in terror leaving behind those friends I made, the ones I lied to, and who had trusted me. They didn't have to trust me anymore, they were dead. Well actually I had to check if one lived. I saw her cascading down through the air in between the Grimm. Her parasol was open and as she got closer I saw her face. It wasn't hers, she was never scared. Neo was never like that, not in a million years. I caught my cousin in my arms and laid her down next to me. Her eyes were white, blurred from tears. I nodded to her and we kept running, trying to escape this nightmare. Neo spotted a bird following us and frozen in absolute terror. I turned back to see what she was doing and dropped to my knees. There was no bird anymore just a woman with her sword through Neo. She cast my cousin's body aside and she hit the ground with a thud. She then turned away from me and walked away. "YOU BITCH!" I screamed and I gasped that I spoke. I fell to the ground in pain as my vocal chords snapped from me outburst. I saw the killer make a portal with her sword and walk through it. I stood up to get her but she disappeared along with the portal. I turned around and ran again, praying that she wouldn't come back for me. The next hours passed by without any thought, only that I needed to live. I stopped after I made it to mountain glen and I collapsed in a crumbling building, and as the sun set I fell asleep crying with grief. My nightmares were full of death. The death of Neo, the death of Ozpin, the death of James, Orion, Adam, and everyone else. I sat there doing nothing as I watched them all perish. Morning came and I walked away from the glen, swearing to bring down the one responsible. Little did I know cinder wasn't even close to the worst thing that would be thrown at me.

Yeah I killed it. If you are wondering why I ended the story here I had realized I needed a reset to make this work. Now I need to make a new name for my new story. If you have any ideas kik me at whybother34 or just comment. I hope you enjoyed Implosion. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the mute's adventure. Bye!


	12. Combustion 1

This story isn't your childhood bedtime story, no it's a darker more sinister story that you hear around the campfire to scare you. Unfortunately for me this isn't fake, it's real fucking life. So I have to deal with it and being explicit works. Days go by where I wish I was dead too, so I didn't have to live like this, friendless, alone, scared. I'm in a cabin in the woods praying that someone is alive. I know a couple are, but no one I know. Days have gone by where I put a noose around my neck, or I held Blinding Darkness to my throat, or put a gun to my head, or poured myself a glass of chemicals to escape this nightmare. But the knot breaks, my hand slips, the gun jams, the cup spills. I never have done it and I have come so close so many times. My arms have scars all over them from cutting myself. The loss of Neo, the dairy girl, hit me harder than anything else. She was my cousin, and like me she had no voice. I loved her and then that bitch killed her. I can't avenge her though, not in this current condition. I'm living off of rations in this cabin I found. I need to end this vicious cycle now, I need to break out, I need to live, I need to breath, I need, I need, I need. I'm bitching I'm not thinking. A sound wakes me up out of my dazed state and I look and see a rocket locker from Beacon with a note reading "TO NINO". I sneak out and open the locker revealing a letter and a map. The note read "Dear Nino, You are a good kid and I know you made the right decision to do what you did. In this locker is a map that has a pinpoint location of the one who caused all of this, Salem. What you do with this information is up to you. With my dearest regards, Ozpin" My hands shook when I read the last sentence and I dropped the letter like it was on fire. I shakily grabbed the map and a x was made on a location I had never seen before in between Atlas and Minstral. I looked inside the locker and found some pills reading "If you want to take the easy way out I don't blame you". I walked off into the sunset with my dagger, my pills , and my map. It's time for revenge bitch, Salem I'm coming for you. There's no hiding now only me and the doors of hell, and I'll be joining you on your trip to the second. I saw 4 kids walking in the forest as well and I realized I knew them from beacon. The more people the merrier right? As I walked towards them the small girl darted out towards me. She said "Hey you were at beacon. Your name was nino right?" "Yes it is," I replied and she was shocked. I realized that ever since Neo died, I could speak but it was painful. "Oh you can talk! That's great," she said staying a positive as ever "would you like to join us on our quest to find who's responsible for that horrible massacre?" I smiled as I walked with her towards the others, on our quest to kill a bitch. There was 1 thing I missed as I left the locker earlier however, a spraypainted white animal with claw marks and a message reading "Those pills seem like a good option."

Part number 2 which I'm nick naming combustion. Leave a comment of what you think


	13. Stall

Damn. College visits and spring break got the best of me. Once the weekend comes a new chapter will be up I swear.


	14. WHY

Seriously guys how much do you hate me for not posting that chapter? Look it's the fourth quarter of my junior year in high school and I need to focus on my grades so i'm not going to be updating for a while. Really sorry


End file.
